


Best Laid Plans

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Google!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, Date Night, Google - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, asexual!Cas, bisexual!dean, told in Google searches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: It was going so well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Dean's Google background is the Impala, and Cas's is bees.

Dean: how to do laundry

Dean: how to fold clothes

Dean: how to make a bed

Dean: how to clean a bathroom

Dean: how to make coffee

Dean: how to do a zillian other things I already know how to do

Dean: dammit dean pull yourself together

Cas: google maps

Cas: what should i bring to dinner

Dean: chicken parm recipe

Cas: wine pairing list

Cas: red vs white wine

Cas: beer near me

Dean: what to do with a used fire extinguisher

Cas: should i call my insurance agency

Dean: how do i shut off the damn smoke detector

Cas: "fender bender"

Dean: quick pasta recipe

Dean: how late is too late to dinner

Dean: oh thank god i think that's him

Cas: how to tell your boyfriend he's an amazing cook

Dean: netflix

Dean: quick tips for cuddling in bed

Cas: how to make coffee


End file.
